Bonding With The Unknown
by Mariaoakeyy
Summary: Read the Story inside ! i really can't write in this small space this sotry needs a whole document to explain whats happeneing :P Rated M for mature scenes in later chapters to be safe :


**Bonding With The Unknown**

**Chapter 1 – Quiet In My Town (Based on the song by Civil Twilight.)  
><strong>

_A/N – Hey guys this is the first chapter of my new story I hope you like it and that it doesn't suck that much. I get my inspiration from a lot of stories on fan fiction and even though I know my stories can never compete with most of them I hope to improve my stories with the feedback you will hopefully give me._

Some people would say having friends and popularity and money is all you need in a world like this. As long as you have that you will survive possibly be branded a cool kid instead of a loser who yeah maybe go on to make more money but can never look back to their high school days and say that they had it all. Other people might say that being "cool" in high school just means you will become ugly or homeless by the time your twenty and be raising a baby by yourself off benefits. But who says any of these people are right. A world where people are branded is a world where the are too many people who care about self image and what they or others are destined to be. Also another thing people rely on is love. What is your definition of love? Having a number of boyfriends who make you seem attractive and sleeping with countless people till you know all the boys know who you are or is it that there will be someone to look out for you and to hold you and care for you even if you don't seem to be liked by others or not as accepted than others, someone who will help you when things don't always seem good. And most importantly someone who makes you feel special and makes you feel like your the only person who matters to them.

16 year old Gabriella Montez had friends and was genuinely clever at the basic stuff she needed in life. She also had rich parents which would spend a lot on her to make her know that they cared about her. Gabriella was glad she had lots of really nice, genuine friends and also was really grateful that she was able to figure out basic education and be able to get good grades which would help her when she left high school. What she didn't like was the fact that her parents were strangers to her. Greg and Maria Montez were property managers which meant travelling around a lot was an issue. Although this hadn't been an issue a such for Gabriella because she was now old enough to stay home alone and when she was younger she had childminders and relatives come stay with her so she wouldn't have to transfer school every semester. She missed her parents dearly when they were away and hoped that one day instead of having to live in a luxurious five-storey house with servants that would be around to make sure the house was clean for Greg and Maria they could just move out and become a regular family who stay together in a regular 2 storey house and chat to each other about how their day was and how great It was to have one another in their lives a lot. Instead she had to stay in a big mansion on her own until her parents came back every couple of months for a week or two so that they could spend a "little" time with their daughter, and Gabriella knew exactly what they meant by little.

Gabriella was told she was lucky that her parents were never home and that she got to live a life in luxury. Most of her friends were envious that she was able to have all this and still have a good education and really affectionate friends that cared deeply about her. But Gabriella never let any of this go to her head, she never told people she lived in a big house or that she had lots of friends and followers. She liked to blend in with the rest of the gang at school and just be herself which was concentrating on her grades and having a little fun with her friends while she was still young. Gabriella was around 5"2 – 5"3 and had a beautiful complexion. She had high cheekbones that made her smile stand out from across the city and had chocolate brown orbs that anyone could melt into. She had black midnight curls that flowed down her back to make her look even more like a Goddess. The only flaw anyone said she had was that she was slightly too skinny for her height but this never mattered to her since she didn't really care what people thought of her. She always told people that she wasn't going to change anything even if it was just her small weight size because she believed that you were born the way you are and shouldn't try and change the things that make you unique.

Gabriella rose out of her silky white bed and stretched her arms elegantly trying to get all of her sleepy thoughts out of her mind. She rose out of bed and quickly checked the messages that had been left by her friends on her phone. She typed a quick hello back to the ones who had greeted her and a few simple responses to her friends. As she headed into the en-suite bathroom she looked directly into the mirror and swiped her finger over the small scar that still rested underneath her left eye. The eye was part of a painful memory to Gabriella and she had only told a few of her closest friends how she had got it. Trying to keep her mind away from the tearful thoughts Gabriella got ready like every morning in the house , brushed her teeth, washed her face etc. When she had finished with her complexion Gabriella entered the bedroom and opened the closet to reveal a what seemed like mountains of clothes, shoes and accessories. Gabriella pulled out her pink, white and black floral short jump suit with white strappy sandals. While putting on her casual clothing for the beach she noticed the bracelet she had got from her best friend Jessie. Jessie had moved away when he was 14 and Gabriella missed him terribly. She had cried for weeks over him leaving and would be too upset to speak to him on the phone. She had only wore the bracelet a few times because it brought back memories of him and she didn't want to ruin everyone of her friends day by mopping. They had been friends since kindergarten and were inseparable for up to 14 years until his mother had found a new job in Canada and they had to leave for her be able to accept it. That was one of the hardest days of her life, having to say goodbye to her best friend. He had come back to visit only twice since then but had tried emailing her every day which was good but not the same as having someone with you.  
>She decided to leave the necklace in the box in the cupboard and headed downstairs to wait for Lucas and Corbin who were picking her up so they could spend what they called a "relaxing" day at the seaside. While waiting for Corbin and Lucas Gabriella picked up the house phone and typed in her mothers mobile number.<br>"Hello. I can't come to the phone right now , work is hectic at the minute, but please leave a message so I can get back to you."  
>"Hi Mom, I was just phoning to see if everything is okay and stuff. You haven't phoned be back since I called you last week and well if your too busy I understand. I love you bye."<br>She hung up the phone and groaned in annoyance. She had phoned her Mom and left her countless messages but she never seemed to pick up when Gabriella wanted to talk to her the most. Sighing she picked up the phone again and typed in her mother and father's work number and listened as the ringing tone went through her head. She knew she wasn't supposed to phone her Mom at work but she was desperate to see if they were okay and to see if they were coming back home soon, but she knew that was unlikely.  
>"Hello Over sea's holiday properties how can I help you." Maria's voice always seemed more cheery whilst she worked although she was paid to act cheerful Gabriella wondered why her mother was never that cheery with her or her dad.<br>"Hey Mom I tried your mobile but it was off , I was worried you haven't called me back in a while." Maria sighed aggravated and spoke to her daughter in a firm voice.  
>"Gabriella Montez, you know not to call us at work! How many times do I have to tell you this someone could be trying to get through to me now and I can't take their call. You have to understand this is my work line for a reason and you should only call it in case of an emergency." She heard Gabriella's shaky breath at the end of the line and tried to use a softer tone. "I'm sorry sweetie it's just you know how busy it gets here and I can't fall behind. Are you okay is there something you need to tell me urgently?"<br>"No Mom it's fine I just wanted to know how you and dad are that's all. You never answer my calls or.." Gabriella stopped mid-sentence interrupted by her mothers calming voice.  
>" Gabriella stop worrying, me and you farther are fine.. you are the one we should be worried about and besides tonight keep your phone on me and your farther have great news that we have to share with you." Gabriella could hear another voice in the background which sounded like her farther " oh...yes.. give me a second I'll help you in … no one second. Look Gabriella I gotta go now I love you sweetheart remember keep your phone on."<br>Gabriella wiped her eyes stopping the tears from falling that she tried to hold in while on the phone to her mother. The line cut off on the other end leaving no time for Gabriella to say her goodbye.  
>"Well bye Mom." Gabriella whispered knowing she was just speaking to herself.<br>She couldn't help but wonder what the news was this time. She couldn't see it being a visit they were so attached to their work they had no time to " come home all the time" as they always said to Gabriella. She thought it was just going to be another promotion or award for the company like it always was when they said they had "Big news".

Corbin And Lucas pulled into the Montez's large drive and beeped the horn of the range rover so Gabriella was aware of their presence. Gabriella sighed and looked outside her window preparing her fake smile to reassure her friends she was okay. She opened her front door and locked it behind her and then was greeted by two very chirpy males.  
>"Brie, how are you doing." Corbin seemed a bit too chirpy today as he had been for the past week. Him and Taylor had been on their first date a week ago and according to the pair it had gone smooth and were already planning their second date together. Gabriella was ecstatic because Taylor was one of her best girlfriends and had always complained before how she was never going to find a guy to like her.<br>"Hey Corbin still smiling, it has been a week since your date you know." Corbin smiled and put his hand around the petite females waist.  
>"It's either that or he has been eating too many rowntree's fruit pastels." Gabriella smiled at Lucas' sense of humour while Corbin just used a sarky laugh to show his disagreement.<br>"You look hot by the way Gabs, always do."  
>"Thanks Corbin, you too I'm sure Taylor is gonna love seeing you in the shirt she picked out."<br>"Yeah it's a change from his surfer shirts." Corbin placed his elbow playfully in his friends stomach and pushing him slightly as he looked down embarrassed.

"Right, enough with teasing me or your walking to the beach." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the twosomes playful bickering and got into the backseat of the range rover.

When they arrived at the beach the three-some was greeted by Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi. They all had the beach ware on and looked like they had all been for a quick dip in the sea. "You finally made it." Commented Jason in a over exaggerated way.  
>Corbin laughed and nudged his friend toward the sea "Come on I brought the surf boards I will beat you this time for sure." Jason, Zeke and Corbin headed towards the waves with not a single hello to the girls. "That was rude." commented Kelsi.<br>"It's what we guys are like" Lucas was looking down at Vanessa who was now giving him a slight dirty look making him regret what he just said."  
>Lucas pulled her into a side hug " Don't give me that look. You coming for a swim with me?" Gabriella shook her head with no hesitation and pointed to the sun beds. "I'm working on my tan today thanks." Lucas pouted down at the small brunette and put a mock frown on his face. "Fine, suit yourself. Bye girls, your all boring."<br>"Gabriella, I haven't seen you since last week give me a hug girl." Gabriella stepped forward into Taylor arms and smiled at her friends excitement which was coincidently similar to Corbin's.  
>"Yeah, Hey Gabriella me either where is my hug." Gabriella gave Kelsi a quick smile and hug and pulled back and glanced at the boys who were trying to adjust their surfboard on the side of the water.<br>The three girls found a nice, quiet spot on the sand and placed their towels and lotions down on the sand. "So Taylor how is it going with Chad." Gabriella wanted to break the awkward silence between the three. It was unusual because the three never seemed to have a loss for words when they were together.  
>"Great actually, he told me we should go on another date sometime this week and I'm really excited. Corbin's a great guy and we get along great together." Gabriella and Kelsi laughed at the dreamy look on Taylor's face and a blush appeared within the next few seconds.<br>"Good, we all knew he would ask you out sometime anyway, what's up with you Gabs. " Kelsi looked at the girl to her left who looked back at her scrunching her nose adorably in a confuse manor.  
>"What do you mean.?"<br>" Well you seem to be a bit distracted." Kelsi looked at Gabriella's confused face and then back at Taylor's who was also staring at Gabriella with questioning eyes.  
>"Nothings up just … lonely I guess." Gabriella looked down at her tiny hands trying to hide away the embarrassment she felt.<br>" What ? Sweetie you have us and the guys why are you lonely ?" Taylor pulled her best-friend into a comforting side hug and giving her a stare that told her to carry on with what she was saying. Gabriella giggled lightly and smiled up at her friends trying to convince them she meant nothing serious by her statement.

"Guys, it's nothing I just feel lonely at home I mean, with my mum and dad away all the time you would think I was used to staying at home alone but I guess it just makes me feel sad that they don't even try to come home." This time Kelsi came round to comfort her friend and she too put a comforting arm around her.  
>"Gabs, We can come round whenever you want me too and I'm sure Taylor will too." Taylor nodded at Kelsi's comment and let her friend carry on. " Any your welcome at our places you know that."<br>"I know and thanks you guys what would I do without you girls." The trio laughed and lay back on their towels trying to absorb the midday sun.  
>" And what would we do without you too." Gabriella smiled at Taylor's comment and remembered something that she wanted to tell them.<br>" Well, anyway my mum told me on the phone today she was going to ring me back tonight and she said she had news." Kelsi and Taylor looked over at their friend and smiled at her both hoping that it was good news for Gabriella and not just them. Even if it was just a visit that lasted two days or less it would brighten up Gabriella's mood for sure.  
>" That sounds interesting Gabs, I hope it is something good."<br>"Me too, Tay me too." Gabriella looked over at the boys who were playing around on their surfboards and smiled. She had some pretty amazing friends and was so grateful for them being around. She took one more glance at all of her friends and lay back on her Towel absorbing the most vitamin C her small body would allow.

Later than night Gabriella was watching TV downstairs clutching her mobile in her right hand waiting for her mother to call her with the news that she hoped would be good. Thoughts swirled round her head, she wondered if it was just another promotion or an award but was trying to think on the positive things. She had never told her mum and dad how she felt about them travelling a lot but she had hoped one day they would just realise without her having to shout it in their faces for them to understand her emotions. She had thought ever since the "accident" that her mum and dad would come home for sure but even after that they left for work again when they knew Gabriella was in safe hands with a home-care nurse. Gabriella hated talking about what had happened but was glad it had happened in one way because she got to spend a whole three weeks with her parents even know she wasn't "awake" for a few days of their visit. She had never doubted her parents didn't love her because she knew they did, it was just she wished they could show her that love more often even though she was growing up she still needed her parents love and support most of all.  
>The vibration tingled through her hand causing her to snap up out of her daydream in a hurry checking the caller ID. <em>MOTHER. Gabriella<em> quickly pressed the receive button on her blackberry and held it up to her ear in excitement.  
>"Hey mum, I've been waiting for your call all night." Gabriella heard her mums chuckle down the line and heard her dad's voice in the background.<br>"Hey sweetheart, you're on loudspeaker with me and dad and knowing you sweetie that doesn't surprise me." Gabriella was on the edge wanting to find out the news but was too afraid in case it was nothing she was expecting.  
>" So... what's this "News" you have to share mum...dad?" Her fingers tapped nervously on the counter and she waited nervously for what her mother was about to say."<br>"Well you may take this in a good way or a bad way but hopefully this will be very good news to you. Gabriella you know we care and worry about you very much which is why we think it is a bit extreme to leave you home alone." Gabriella smile widened as to what she was hearing coming out of her mothers mouth. "We have found someone to come and stay with you, they're called the Bolton's and they're very nice people, you may be able to remember them from when you was younger but Lucille Bolton is a very good friend of mine has offered to take care of you."  
>Gabriella looked shell shocked. She hadn't expected that. She didn't know whether to like the news or completely hate it. She was always saying how lonely it was here and maybe company would be great but with strangers, people she couldn't even remember. "Gabriella, are you still there sweetie."<p>

"Yeah mum , but I'm confused so they're just going to come round one day and what am I supposed to say when I hardly know them. I don't even know anything about them." Gabriella's face was laced with concern and she didn't know what to think of the whole situation.  
>"That's why me and your farther are coming home for a week or so to come and say hello to the Bolton's we saw them last summer Gabriella you may not have but me and your farther did and they are so nice you won't ever want them to leave." Gabriella was staring blankly at the wall as the phone lay plainly next to her ear.<br>"They have a son your age, Troy. I'm sure you will like him I met him last summer and he is a very charming young man, Also Lucy and Jack have also talked about meeting you and are very ecstatic to come and see you. Troy has even spoke to his parents about it and told them he was okay with doing it, please Gabriella we are only doing this for your safety, you know I would never put you with complete strangers, Lucille has been my best friend since I was in high school."  
>Gabriella was still shocked at the fact her mum and dad was returning home and was trying to forget about the other situation. She had been thinking about it while her mother was speaking and knew she could not get out of it. She knew the Bolton's were close friends of her parent because her mother and farther had visited them when they were on business trips there and had their emails.<br>"Okay mum, I guess your right, I'm so glad your coming home mum and dad aswell. When are you coming when is this happening."

" Well this was sorted out a few weeks ago with me and Lucy and me and your farther are flying home next week on the Friday morning and will be there around noon to make sure everything is up to standards and then the Bolton's fly in that night at around six so you will have to cancel plans for Friday sweetie." Gabriella smile grew even wider , this was coming as a really big shock to her. Her parents coming home next week, so soon. She had to get the house spotless for them and maybe get them a coming home present.  
>"Mum that's great I can't wait to see you next week and dad and even the Bolton's I suppose."<br>"Okay sweetie, I look forward to seeing you too, look I'm sorry sweetie I know this is horrible timing but I have some conference calls I need to make. I love you so much sweetheart and your dad says he misses his baby girl." Gabriella laughed at the fact her dad still called her that. " See you soon sweetheart."  
>"Bye mum, Bye dad. I love you both so much." The line cut off and Gabriella dropped her phone and squealed in excitement. Having to spend time with her parent even though there would be other people around was the best news ever to Gabriella. Maybe thing were looking up after all.<p>

**Okay guy's there's the first chapter of this story, I hope I didn't do to bad, I just wanted to introduce the characters and show mainly how Gabriella's life is without her parents and other people around. I hope It wasn't to boring but I promise next chapter will be better and more exciting. Tell me if you liked it write me a review please, I need to know if I should carry ****on with this story. Anyway I thank you all who read this story and hopefully most of you will spare the time to write a quick review , Thank You Mariaoakeyy.**

**Next Time – Gabriella and her parents are reunited and the Bolton's enter the Montez household. Will everyone adjust to the new setting and how will the two teens in the house get along. Also we find out a bit more about " The Accident" Tune in next time for Bonding with the unknown. **


End file.
